Summer's Song
by Z-Hippie-Scene-Z
Summary: Two Love Couples Share their last day Of Summer Together RoxasXNamine SoraXKairi


Summary: This Is A Summer's Short Story With Roxas, Sora, Namine, And Kairi. All the fighting and war's are over... for now. Its Summer! And Their All Living It Up! Before they have to leave with their true family's that they successfully found during their travel. The sad thing is that they all live far away from each other. They want to make this summer worth while.

It's based on the song "Summer Song" With Dear Juliet

Disclamier: We Do NOT! Own Kingdom Hearts. They Belong to Square Enix. We Wish we owned them though and the song belongs to Chase Coy As Well.

Scene(Jamie): Namine And Roxas

Hippie(Britany): Sora And Kairi

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [Summer Song]

Sora sat by the sea at his 'original' home place in the island. He thought endlessly. He didnt want this summer to end. He wanted to stay with his friends. But he also had a family waiting for him as well. This was very hard for him. "This isnt fair!" He yelled at the ocean as he threw a rock into the water causing it to *splash* thus creating sparkels.

Roxas was leaning agaisnt the Paopu Tree in deep thought. He felt somewhat troubled since summer is coming to a close. He sighed knowing that his family was awaiting for his return back at his home town. He wished that his friend's lived at his home town. But he knew it was clearly impossible. He looked at the ocean of the islands, he closed his eyes and had so many thoughts run through his head.

Kairi baked cup cakes as she waited for namine to come and help her like they had planned. She made all types of them. Some with different coloring and designs like a mini cute fish, stars. "Hehe" She giggled realizing she was thinking of the island. She then looked out the wooden window to see if namine was already outside and didnt see any sign of her.

Namine walked down the sandy path that headed towards kairi's 'Current' home in the island. She quickened her pace, knowing that Kairi was probably worring about her being this late. After a couple of minutes, she finally reached Kairi's home and stepped in with a bright smile plastered on her face "Sorry If I Was Late!" She said. She then placed the bags of decorations that she promised to bring on the table in the kitchen.

Kairi became startled when she heard namine come in and automatically turned around dropping the first dozen of cup cakes, "EEEKKK!" She squealed as she herself tripped as well.

Sora heard kairi's voice and assumed she was in danger as always! He got up bared footed and ran toward her tree house, "Kairi! Are You Alright?" He asked bargining in as he panted. He looked at kairi who was covered in frosting and couldnt help but burts out laughing, "Hahah Geez kairi, your such a clutz!" He laughed knowing this was one of the many things he'll miss.

Namine started to laugh along with sora, She knew that these moments would be hard to forget when they departure. She then walked towards Kairi and kneeled next to her "Need A Hand?" She asked as her earlier laughters turned into a small fit of giggles. When She heard another pair of footsteps coming closer, she turned around to see Roxas holding down his laughter from the sight of Kairi.

Roxas heard Kairi's distant scream and ran towards her tree house hoping that there wasn't any heartless attacking again. Once he stepped into the house, he saw kairi on the ground covered in frosting and bread from the cupcakes she was probably baking. He held his laughter since he didn't want to seem rude. But knowing himself, his laughter was let lose and he started laughing along with the others.

Kairi became red after seeing that everyone was there. She immediately took namines offered hand and got up, "How embarressing" She whispered to herself. She looked at the ground and cleaned up in a blink of an eye. 'womens intuition' She always called it. "We still have those" She pointed out at the ones that survived her fall.

"Hahaha dont worry about it" Sora chuckled as he handed kairi a rag towel to clean herself. He then turned his attention to roxas. "Did you get the f-i-r-e-w-o-r-k-s" He spelled out each word not wanting the girls to know what he said.

Roxas was about to grab sora by the ear and pull him out to tell him off about spoiling the secret. But since the girls were there, he couldn't allow himself to do it. Then a smirk was plastered on his face "Yeah, I Got Them a while back" He said hoping that the girls wouldn't find out what they were talking about, But he knew that they weren't stupid.

Namine took a minute to register what the boys meant. When she finally got it, she shifted her attention to Kairi as a bright smile was on her face "Did you hear? Were gunna have some fireworks!" She Said cheerily.

Kairi was already packing the cupcakes into a picnic basket, "Yes! Yay!" She cheerfully said with a small jump of then carried the basket and stood in a cute way waiting to leave since it was already dark out. They really needed to head out since the fairy (a boat that ships you to a location) was going to pick them up once it was 6am. "Shall we head out and enjoy the cupcakes and FIREWORKS!" She yelled with more life in her.

Sora sweat dropped a bit ashamed at his epic fail of wording. He then grabbed kairi's hand, "I know the perfect place for our last.." He didnt dare finish the word and looked at them with a false smile trying to be strong. "Lets Go!" He said goofly.

!BY THE PAOPU TREE!

Roxas pulled out the bag of fireworks with a smile "Let's Light Them Up Already!" He exclaimed with excitment. He then turned to look at sora "Did you bring the lighter?" He asked hoping that he did, since he didn't have one with him.

Namine was next to Kairi eating away the cupcakes they had made earlier with a smile on her face. This day seemed to be one of those days she would never forget for the rest of her life.

Kairi had set a blanket on top of the paopu tree that seemed to be slanted, and she had opened the basket of cupcakes enough to smell them across the island. She then grabbed a sparle firework which were extrememly safe and one of kairi's favorite ones. She held it upside down waiting for sora to light it up. Words were useless to her at this moment. She looked at her friends, as everything went slow motion threw her eyes, "Forever" She whispered to herself loving the sight of smiles and joy in the air.

Sora hurriedly stached his hand into his pocket searching for the lighter. As soon as he found it he lit the fireworks in the now night sky. As stars shinned beautifully. He loved this sight and noticed kairi did so too.

_**This summer is coming to a close**_

_**and i'm starting to figure out that i cannot live without you**_

_**i hope you're thinking of me, cuz all the stars above me sing your name**_

_**i'll never be the same again**_

Namine smiled and as she saw the fireworks shooting into the sky. She felt as if this was a way of saying that their hearts and memories would remain connected no matter how apart or how close they were. "We Would Still Be Together No Matter What" She Said to herself as she felt roxas place a hand on top of hers.

Roxas watched as nightsky was being lighted up by the firworks. He had heard what namine has said and felt a smile spead across his face "Yeah" He then placed his hand on top of hers afraid of letting her go for the rest of his life. But he knew that they would still be connected like namine had said earlier.

Sora sat on the grass as he watched his friends enjoy themselves. He then narrowed his eyes to his true love whom was lighting a firework. He couldnt help but slightly frowned at the fact that this was going to be over in a matter of hours, "If only i can stop time" He said out loud enough for kairi to hear. He touched his side big pocket which contained a paopu that roxas and him had gotten earlier that day.

Kairi lit the firework up and looked at sora giggling, "Look sora! Isnt this cute!" She said with a big smile bearing her teeth. She held her hair with one hand and the other held the sparkle as she stared at sora, "Lets stop time together" She said as she threw the firework into the ocean and walked toward sora and kneed down to where he was sitting, "I Love You" She said into a whisper.

Sora's eyes widen that in his world time had litrally stopped for a split second. He then stared into her blue eyes and leaned in enough to feel her breath in his. "I Love You Kairi" He said slowly as he kissed her ever so lightly.

Namine simply smiled and suddenly felt herself being pulled into roxas's arms. She felt her cheeks turning into a deep shade of red. But then she felt shocked when she saw a paopu fruit being placed into her hands. She turned to look at Roxas "Are You?" She wouldnt dare to finish her question when she felt his lips on hers.

_**so please don't forget to call me  
**_

_**just to let me know you're doing okay  
**_

_**miles away from me**_

Kairi opened her eyes once sora pulled away and couldnt help but tear up. "I wont ever see you again.." She complained but didnt care. "We finished all our fights with every evil source out there..." She then looked down to the point that her hair was now covering her face and only the tear drops were exposed. "We have no other reason to be together like we did..." She then clenched her hands grabbing nothing but beach sand.

Sora looked down also sad not able to say anything. He knew this day was going to come but he never expected it to be so soon. "It life" He said bluntly thinking it was one way to forget her by being rude and hurting her more but then decided that was NOT what he wanted and shook the thought away, "We can still talk..." He said with the little hope he had left in him._**  
**_

Roxas pulled away and leaned his forehead agaisnt Namine's "This is my way of saying that our destiny's will be entertwined and we will always be in eachothers hearts forever...I Will never let you go...I Love you" He said as he smiled. He felt his heart racing when he was close to her, he just wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

Namine just smiled and blushed slightly "Thats Good Cause I Wanted You To Know That I Will Never Let You Go And That I Always Will Love You" She Said As She Pulled The Paopu between both of their lips "Let's Be Forever Entertwined" She Then Took a Bite At The Same Time Roxas Did. She Felt A Weird Sensation Go Through Her Body And Her Heart Suddenly Felt Connected With Roxas.

!THE SOUND OF A BOAT SIREN SOUNDED OFF!

Sora looked up automatically as he got up in an instant. He squinted his eyes trying to see threw the pitch darkness and shorty saw a white light that was similar to a light house. He then looked at kairi with a scared expression. He didnt get the chance to give her the paopu but thought it was a bad timing. "Kairi runaway with me" He said almost pleading as he glanced at the boat that was already at shore.

Kairi was about to protest about soras comment until she saw him get up in complete shock and couldnt help but follow his horrified expression to only see the boat that was suppose to arrive hours later. She then got up a bit shakey and automatically looked at sora, "I..." She began as she glanced at namine her room mate on the ship and back at sora, "i..i cant.." She said as she closed her eyes tight and made a run for it thus grabbing namines hand in the process knowing their belongings were already in the ship thanks to the employees.

Sora tried grabbing kairi's hand but failed. He stood in sorrow at the fact that his true love had rejected him. He dropped the paopu to the ground feeling numb as ever in his life. He felt a painful peircing hole in his stoamch. He edured it wanting it to be a memory of kairi's. Before he knew it tears were streaming down his cheeks. "D-dont...dont...go..." He manage to say to himself and not out loud to kairi.

_**this summer was the best i've ever had**_

_**i never want to see it end, so let's pretend**_

_**that we're never going back home again**_

_**just say those three words i know you're thinkin  
**_

_**i'm sick of wasting time on these formalities  
**_

_**please never leave my side**_

Before Roxas knew it the boat had arrived earlier than he had expected. He felt his world crash down as he looked at Namine's terrified expression. "Namine...Please..." He Managed to blurt out. He noticed that she stepped back and saw the tears that were threating to fall. He tried to reach out to her and was to late since Kairi had pulled her away from him. He felt the pain wash over him as he fell to his knees slamming his hands agaisnt the sand. "No...why..." He repeated to himself over and over again. He would never get to see her again no matter how hard he would try to get her back.

Namine's happy expression turned into a terrified one as soon as she heard the boat coming. She looked at Roxas in a pleading manner and she stepped back not wanting to make this more painful than it was. She felt the tears threating to fall, but she would not allow it. Before she had a chance to react, she was being pulled away by Kairi. She Managed to take a last look of Her Beloved as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. It killed her to leave like this, but it had to be done.

Kairi dragged namine with her into the boat as it was just about to take off, Guess the captin of the ship wasnt going to stand childish acts from the new comers. Thankfully they got on unwillingly. "Im...Im..." She couldnt finish the sentence and broke down right in front of namine. She really wanted to see her long lost family but wanted so bad to take sora with her. But she couldnt explain this to him. They were both still so young.

Sora watched the boat leave just inches away from roxas not able to speak for words were meaningless at this point. The silence said it all. This mean goodbye forever... and so long old friends of ours. He then looked to the side almost in a disgust way but that was the only way he could hide it and be a 'man' about it. "Roxas...were never gonna see them huh?" He finally said breaking the ice as the boat was shortly out of sight.

Namine couldn't help to break down as well. She simply didnt want all of this to end so quickly. She wanted to start all over again, but with everyone living together for the rest of their lives. She knew it was an impossible dream, but being the person she was, she clung onto that idea. She then felt numb as the wind started to hit her trying to cool her emotions down. She knew this was the last of her love life.

Roxas felt empty and cold as ice, his emotions seemed to have been sucked out of him. His eyes were completely dull as he looked at Sora dully "Yeah...It Was the end..." He said coldly as he handled it like he was suppossed to. This was their last, and it was never going to come back even if they tried.

_**so please tell me darling  
**_

_**why you're so far away  
**_

_**when i need you beside me tonight **_

Scene(Jamie): Well, We Hope You All Enjoyed The Story! We MIGHT Make a Sequal Depending On How Many Reviews We Get. But Maybe For The Fun Of It We Might Make It Without The Reviews! XD

Hippie (Britany): And This Is Our First Time Posting In Fanfiction. IF You Like To Roleplay With Us Add Us In My User Is Z-Never-Shout-Never-Z.


End file.
